


Café a las tres de la madrugada

by florgi



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Slow Burn, lo mismo con los personajes, supongo que iré agregando más tags conforme haga falta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: Dave siempre ha tomado un café entre las tres y las cuatro de la mañana.Pueden preguntarle a su madre y a su hermana, quienes llevan años tratando de disuadirlo de semejante hábito. Es por costumbre y nada más por costumbre que baja a la cocina compartida de su residencia a tomar café todas las noches.(Que Carlos lo encuentre en aquella cita implícita noche tras noche no tiene nada que ver, es sólo una mera coincidencia.)





	Café a las tres de la madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo muchas ideas y borradores para estos dos, y al final lo primero que estoy publicando surgió de una inspiración repentina en plena madrugada de estudio.
> 
> Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> [Publicado también en Wattpad]

Dave balanceaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro con la esperanza de que el movimiento le quitara el frío que llegaba a entumecerle la punta de los dedos. Reconocía que en parte era su culpa: estaban a mediados de octubre, la temperatura por las noches descendía notoriamente, y él tenía que bajar un piso y recorrer medio edificio para poder llegar a la cocina compartida de su residencia.  

El agua de la cafetera comenzó a hervir y Dave sonrió complacido. Recostó el peso contra la encimera y cruzó los brazos para tratar de retener algo de calor corporal. Su café en mitad de la madrugada llevaba siendo por años su costumbre más rara pero también una de la que más disfrutaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en ese momento por haberse mudado a una residencia para estudiantes. Eso sí, conforme avanzara el invierno probablemente necesitaría unas pantuflas y un piyama un poco más abrigado.

Se le escapó una pequeña risa que resonó en la habitación vacía al recordar los vanos intentos de su madre y su hermana por disuadirlo de seguir trastocando su sueño por una simple taza de café. En el fondo Dave sabía que tenían razón y que su costumbre no era exactamente saludable, pero en todos sus años siendo casi insomne nunca había tenido problemas. No veía porque debía dejarlo.

Volvió al presente cuando el aroma a café comenzó a inundar el ambiente. Concentró su vista en la cafetera, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente a la penumbra para ver los detalles del aparato y las gotas de agua condensada en la jarra de vidrio. 

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió honestamente feliz. 

A muchos probablemente les asustaría estar a solas en una cocina casi a oscuras en plena madrugada, pero a Dave le gustaba tener esos momentos donde parecía ser la única persona del mundo. Sentía que así podía pensar y pasear por su propia mente sin distracciones, encontrando inspiración para canciones o escritos, y también solución a problemas que parecían imposibles. Además, le gustaba el silencio que reinaba de noche, y aún más en la residencia. Era un contraste impactante con la alegre cacofonía que llenaba los espacios comunes durante el día. 

La cafetera dejó de bullir y Dave se apresuró a servir el café en una taza cualquiera que ya tenía sus dos cucharitas de azúcar. Saboreó el primer sorbo con gusto y en ese momento pensó que el frío de bajar hasta la cocina compartida valía toalmente la pena.

Fue en ese momento que, desde la quietud reinante, surgió un muchacho con cara de sueño que se detuvo a mirarle en la entrada de la cocina. Los ojos de Dave ya estaban más que acostumbrados a la penumbra casi total y facilmente pudo determinar que el muchacho debía ser nuevo pues su rostro no le sonaba familiar.

Y es que no podría haber olvidado ese rostro. 

El chico era jodidamente guapo, incluso con las claras muestras de sueño y esa expresión de que lo habían desperado en la mitad de una pesadilla. Tal vez por eso no podía siquiera encontrar su voz para decirle nada. Se quedó allí sujetando entre sus manos la taza de café y con una cara de tonto que no podía ver pero que imaginaba debía ser patética.

-Lo siento si te molesto –empezó el otro muchacho, con un acento claramente catalán y tono de quien se arrepiente de una decisión tomada por impulso. Dave quiso golpearse–, pero no podía dormir y sentí el olor a café...

-¿Lo tomas solo o con leche?   

Le cortó Dave con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se apuraba a dejar su taza en la encimera y así poder buscar otra para su nuevo acompañante. La sonrisa adormilada que le devolvió el muchacho le supo a gloria.

-Solo, con dos de azúcar.

El joven se acercó a Dave y le observó en silencio mientras servía la nueva taza de café. Estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir los restos de la colonia que debía usar todos los días. El gaditano se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que sus manos se rozaran cuando le pasara la taza. 

Un silencio cómodo se extendió por un par de segundos hasta que el muchacho volvió a hablar:

-Soy Carlos, por cierto. Llevo muy poco aquí, creo que no nos habíamos visto.

Casi al final de la presentación, Carlos le ofreció una media sonrisa y Dave sintió su estómago dar un vuelco.

_Mierda._

-Pues un placer,  _Carloh._ Yo soy Dave. Bueno, David en realidad pero todos mis amigos me dicen Dave y ya que te estoy compartiendo mi café creo que nos podemos considerar amigos, ¿no?

Carlos soltó una risa sorprendida al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Dave sonrió para sí mismo. Si se le había ocurrido que la risa de su flamante amigo era de las más bonitas que había escuchado se lo guardó muy, muy profundo.


End file.
